Despair of the Hero
by heartless419
Summary: Lelouch is dead and now everyone is celebrating. Everyone except for a certain brunette who killed Lelouch in the first place.Spoilers, Yoai, Smut


I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Sunrise and Clamp.

* * *

Lelouch was dead. It was all Suzaku's fault. Just hearing Nunnally say his name was like nails on a chalkboard. Even if it was his assumed name. "Zero! Zero! Zero!" Suzaku blocked the crowd out and collapsed to his knees and everyone rushed over to him. But not Lelouch. No one cared if he was dead or not just that the hero who slew him was hurt.

The next day was Lelouch's autopsy. Suzaku felt an obligation to go. Lelouch was his childhood friend and he had just killed him. The doctor respected his wishes and allowed him to watch. He sat in a chair off to the side while the doctor removed his clothes. The doctor was taken aback when he saw something you don't normally see on a 17-year-old. "Did you know he had such a tattoo?"

Suzaku got up from his chair to see. He had a red bird-shaped tattoo that spread across the bottom of his torso and ended at the beginning of his hips. Suzaku remembered that symbol from Charles. He had one just like it on his right hand. So why hadn't Lelouch disappeared like Charles?

All of a sudden Lelouch's eyes shot open and he sat up turning on his geass. "Doctor leave us," he said having a stare down with the doctor. He eventually bowed and left the room without another word. Lelouch got up from the table. He looked at Suzaku and blinked making his geass disappear.

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch into a hug and Lelouch gasped. Suzaku squeezed so hard it was like if he let go Lelouch would sink through the floor. "Do you know how much I regretted what I did?" Suzaku sounded angry which scared Lelouch a bit. He hugged back and felt his shoulder getting wet.

Then in one quick movement Suzaku stopped hugging and began to kiss Lelouch. Lelouch was shocked, he wanted to stop Suzaku but he couldn't move. Lelouch felt his wrists being pinned to the wall. Suzaku had been pushing him towards the wall the whole time.

Suzaku stopped kissing Lelouch and moved to his neck and chest leaving red and purple marks all over his body. Lelouch began to shudder and whimper under Suzaku's touch. "S-Suzaku what are you d-doing?" Lelouch managed to say in-between moans and whimpers. Suzaku looked down to see that Lelouch was fully erect.

Suzaku took off his clothes and Lelouch's. They began to kiss again this time using their tongues. Suzaku's fingers found their way around Lelouch's length making him gasp and moan into the kiss. When they stopped Suzaku got on his knees and took the tip of Lelouch's length into his mouth. Lelouch almost jumped if it wasn't for Suzaku's hands on his hips. Lelouch placed his hands in Suzaku's soft, brown hair.

After a while Lelouch could feel himself about to release and remembered that Suzaku needed pleasure to. He pushed Suzaku away no matter how much his body objected. Suzaku looked up in surprise, "What's wrong?" Lelouch slumped down so they were eye level. "You need something to."

Suzaku smirked. "Okay then bend over the examining table." Lelouch did what he was told and placed his elbows on the table and leaned on it. Suzaku licked his fingers and shoved two into Lelouch's entrance. Lelouch took a few seconds to adjust but once he did Suzaku shoved in two more fingers in until Lelouch had four fingers hitting his prostate at once.

When Suzaku pulled his fingers out he positioned himself so he could hit Lelouch's special spot dead on. He placed his hands on Lelouch's hips and in one quick motion penetrated him until he was already half way in. Lelouch began to cry from the feeling it gave him. He was so confused whether to call out in pain or pleasure.

Then Suzaku began to remove himself only to shove back in and hit Lelouch's prostate hard. Reassuring that Lelouch should call out in pleasure because the pain was slowly going away the more Suzaku moved in and out of him making him see white.

He continued the strange rhythm and increased his speed until they began to feel something creep into their stomachs. They were close. "Suzaku!" was all Lelouch could say before he covered the side of the examining table white. Suzaku felt Lelouch's heat get tighter and grunted before releasing into Lelouch. They both collapsed onto the floor so Lelouch was on Suzaku's lap still impaled on the hard member. He removed himself and grabbed a towel he found on a table.

They cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Lelouch and Suzaku could hear footsteps running down the corridor so they did what any scared teens would do in their situation. They jumped out the window. It was a first floor window so it wasn't a long fall. They began to run just in time to see the doctor burst through the window with other people they didn't know. They were going where they could live alone, where they could be together. At least until Suzaku died now that Lelouch was immortal because he had learned to control his geass.


End file.
